


Marimo and the Blond Beast suomi

by VenitasKeyblade



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, First Kiss, First Love, M/M, Magic
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenitasKeyblade/pseuds/VenitasKeyblade
Summary: Zoro lähtee etsimää kadonnut ystävää, niin hän joutuu lumottuu linnaan ja jää vangiksi. Silloin hän tapaa hirviön, joka yrittää saada Zoroa lähtemään pois linnasta, mutta hän palaa aina takaisin linnaan. He alkavat ystävystyä ja heidän suhde alkaa muuttua romanttiseksi.





	1. Chapter 1

                                            Marimo and the Blond Beast

 

 

 

Chapter 1: New Adventure Begin

 

_Kaukaisessa maassa asui kuninkaallinen perhe. Vinsmoke perhe Kuningas Judge, prinsessa Reiju ja kolme prinssiä Ichiji, Niji ja Yonji. He eivät välittäneet ollenkaan kansastaan. Prinssit aiheuttivat ongelmia kaikille, jotka osuivat heidän tielle. Kuningas verotti kansaa liikaa, ettei heille jäänyt melkein mitään jäljelle ja prinsessa ei piitannut yhtään mistään ja ei puuttunut asiaan ollenkaan._

_Kerran myrskyn aikana heidän linnaan tuli vanha nainen pyytäen suojaa myrskyltä. Mutta koko perhe katsoo häntä inhoten ja vaativat häntä poistumaan linnastaan. Nainen yritti tarjota ruusua heille saadakseen suojaa, mutta he kieltäytyivät. Inhoten hänen rumuuttaan he yrittivät häätää naisen pois. Mutta silloin nainen sanoi, että kauneus on katsojan silmissä ja tarjosi ruusuaan uudestaan heille. He häätivät hänet pois linnastaan._

_Silloin hän muuttui kauniiksi nuoreksi neidoksi, jolla on pitkät siniset hiukset. He yrittivät pyytää anteeksi. Hän huomasi, että heillä ei ollut rakkautta sydämessä ollenkaan, niin hän kirosi koko linnan ja kaikki jotka asuivat siellä. Heidät voisivat ainoastaan pelastuvat, jos yksi heistä oppisi rakastamaan ja saada vasta rakkautta. Vuodet vierivät ja kansa unohtivat heidät kokonaan. Näytti siltä, että he jäisivät kirotuksi koko heidän loppu elämäksi._

**Kymmenen vuotta myöhemmin.**

 

Aurinko alkoi nousta ja valaista pientä dojoa. Valo osui vihreä hiuksikseen nuoreen mieheen. Hän avaa silmänsä ja huomaa että on aamu, mutta hän vetää peiton päänsä yli ja yrittää nukkua lisää. "Zoro oletko jo hereillä? Meidän pitää mennä torille hakemaan aamiaistarvikkeita." Sanoo tyttö ja tunkeutuu Zoron huoneeseen. Hän huomaa peitto kotelon ja hän hyppää sen päälle.

 

"AUUUH!" Ulvahtaa Zoro ja nousee istumaan, siinä samalla tyttö putoaa sängystä lattialle. Zoro huomaa kuka on hänen hyökkääjänsä, samalla tyttö nauraa Zoron ilmeelle. "Kuina minkä takia sinä aina hyppäät päälleni, melkein joka ainoa kerta, kun tulet herättämään minua." Zoro sanoo pikkuisen vihaisena ja Kuina sanoo Zorolle. "Jos olisit jo hereillä niin minun ei tarvitsisi herättää sinua ja sinä et herää muulla tavalla." Ikävä kyllä Zoro tietää, että hän ei herää kovin helposti ollenkaan. Ei lapsena ja ei nytkään ollessaan yhdeksäntoista.

 

Zoro hieroo naamaansa ja nousee vuoteestaan. Alkaa etsiä paitaansa ja haramakiaan. Pukiessaan Kuina lähtee olohuoneeseen, jossa on aamiainen valmiina odottamassa. Kun Zoro on saanut vaatteet päälleen, niin hänkin menee myös olohuoneeseen, jossa Koshiro on jo juomassa kahviaan. "Huomenta mestari Koshiro." Sanoo Zoro ja istuu paikalleen. Kuina tulee keittiöstä Zoron ja oman aamiaisen kanssa. Hän ojentaa Zoron ruoan hänelle ja istuu omalle paikalleen. He alkavat syödä ruokaansa hiljaisuudessa.

 

Kun he ovat syöneet niin Zoro vie heidän astiat keittiöön, että hän voi myöhemmin tiskata ne, mutta nyt hänen pitää mennä Kuinan kanssa kaupungin torille ostamaan lisää ruokaa heille.

 

"Kuina voinko mennä Robinille?"

 

"Voit, jos et eksy matkalla hänen luokseen." Sanoo Kuina, mutta Zoro sanoo. "En eksy! Talot liikkuvat itsestään!" "Just joo." Kuina sanoo, hän tietää, että Zoro ei ikimaailmassa myönnä eksyvänsä.

 

<><><>

 

Kaupunkiin päästyään niin he menevät torille, missä myydään tuoreita vihanneksia, hedelmiä, lihaa ja muita syötäviä. Siellä myydään myös tavaroita. Zoro katselee aina mielellään mitä on pistetty esille. On taljoja, kauniin näköisiä kankaita, kiiltäviä koruja. Zoro koskettaa kolmea korvakoruaan, jotka roikkuva hänen vasemmanpuolen korvassaan. Kuina oli antanut ne hänen kahdeksantoista vuotis syntymäpäivän lahjaksi.

 

"Oi Zoro!!"

 

Zoro kääntyy ääntä kohti ja huomaa ystävänsä. "Huomenta Luffy." Zoro sanoo, olkihattu pojalle joka on häntä kaksi vuotta nuorempi. Luffylla on mustat hiukset ja arpi vasemman silmän alakulmassa. "Zoro oletko tulossa meidän kanssamme metsästämään tänä viikonloppuna?" Luffy kysyy, koska Zoro osaa käyttää miekkaa ja on vahva. Mutta tänä viikonloppuna Kuina ja Koshiro menevät naapuri kaupunkiin miekkailu turnaukseen ja hänen pitää jäädä kotiin, koska hän oli karsinnoissa hakannut yhden kilpailijan melkein kuoliaaksi. Koska vastustaja oli haukkunut Kuinaa ja nyt hänen piti kärsiä rangaistus, joka on hänen pitää jäädä kotiin koko viikonlopuksi.

 

"En voi Luffy. Olen kotiarestissa."

 

"HÄÄÄÄHHH!!!!" Huutaa Luffy. "MUTTA ZORO!!! Olet jo yhdeksäntoista, eli jo aikuinen. Voit siis tehdä ihan mitä vain." Zoro huokaisee, hän tietää sen, että on jo aikuinen. Mutta hän asuu vielä Koshiron luona ja se tarkoittaa sitä hänen pitää noudattaa hänen sääntöjä. "Luffy tiedät kyllä miksi minun pitää totella Koshiro." Ennen kuin Luffy ehtii sanoa mitään, niin heidän luokse tulee pitkä blondi, jolla on vasemman silmän kohdalla palovamma. "Luffy älä väitä vastaan. Tiedät kyllä miksi Zoro pitää olla kotonaan koko viikonloppu." Luffy katsoo hetken blondia. "Okei Sabo." Sabo hymyilee lempeästi ja pörröttää Luffy tukkaa. "Kiitos Sabo." Sanoo Zoro. "Ei se mitään Zoro. Toivottavasti pääset seuraavalla kerralla mukaan." Sanoo Sabo ja alkaa vetää Luffya mukaansa. Zoro katselee heitä hetken. Hän tietää mitä Sabo ja Ace joutuu kestämään. Luffy onnistuu **aina,** juotua pulaan ja Zoro on myös pelastamaan häntä pulasta.

 

"Zoro tule jo!" Kuina huutaa ja Zoro lähtee kävelemään häntä kohti.

 

<><><>

 

Kun ruoka ostokset on tehty, melkein heidän pitää mennä vielä leipomoon. Siis Kuina menee, kun taas Zoro menee kirja kauppaan. Onnikesi ne ovat vierekkäin.

 

"Oi! Zoro-bro! Kuina-sis!"

 

"Franky! Huomenta!" Molemmat sanovat yhtä aikaa heidän ystävälle. Franky on iso kokoinen mies, jolla on sininen tukka ja molempiin käsivarsiin on tatuoitu tähdet. Hän on seppä ja keksijä, joka huoltaa niin Zoron kuin Kuinan miekkoja.

 

"Minne olette menossa?" Kysyy Franky.

 

"Kuina on menossa leipomoon ja minä menen Robinin kirjakauppaan. Palautan kirjan, jonka olen jo lukenut." Zoro vastaa Frankylle. "Hyvä juttu, muuten Zoro-bro voitko kertoa terveisiä minulta Robinille?"

 

Zoro ei voi olla hymyilemättä hän tietää miten Franky tykkää Robinista. Onhan Robin kaunis nainen ja myöskin hänkin tykkää Frankystä, mutta Franky on niin ujo hänen läsnäolossa aikana, ettei saa sanaa suusta ulos. Joten hänen pitää toimia hänen viestin viejänä ja se ei haittaa häntä ollenkaan. Hän toivoo, että Franky rohkaistuisi ja sanoisi suorat sanat Robinille.

 

"Voin tietenkin sanoa hänelle terveisesi Franky."

 

"Kiitos paljon Zoro-bro." Sanoo Franky ja palaa takaisin pajaansa, josta pitkä nenäinen poika jo huutaa apua. Usopp on taas vauhdissa. Ilmeisesti jokin heidän yhteinen kokeilu alkoi mennä pieleen ja kohta varmaan kuuluu... "PAAAAAMMMM!!!!!"

 

Jep. Normaali päivä heidän pienessä kaupungissa. Mitä muuta täällä tapahtuisi. "No niin Zoro. Minä menen nyt tähän viereiseen kauppaan ja tulen hakemaan sinua sitten kirjakaupasta." Sanoo Kuina. Hän sanoo, joka ainoa kerta, kun he eroavat. "Kuina oikeasti! En ole enää mikään pikku lapsi. Tiedän että minun pitää odottaa, kunnes olet hoitanut asiasi." Sanoo Zoro, hänen on jo pitänyt myötää Kuinalla, että hän ei osaa takaisin dojolle. Se oli noloin tilanne jonka hän kokenut elämänsä aikana.

 

Kuina naurahtaa ja sisälle leipomoon. Zoro kääntyy ja astelee kohti kirjakauppaa. Astuessaan Robin kirjakauppaan, hän huomaa Chopperin joka on myös tullut katsomaan kirjoja. "Huomenta Chopper!" Zoro toivottaa pienelle porolle. Chopper on pienen lapsen kokoinen poroihminen. Hän asuu kylän lääkärin luona ja opiskelee samalla lääkäriksi.

 

"Huomenta Zoro!" Chopper toivottaa ja kysyy. "Voitko hyvin tänään, entä Kuina?"

 

"Me molemmat voidaan hyvin ja miten sinä olet jo täällä? Päästikö Kurena sinut vapaalle tänään?" Zoro kysyy, yleensä Chopper näkyy vain iltaisin tavernassa kuuntelemassa Usoppin tarinoita, jotka ovat suurin osin valheita.

 

"Kyllä olen tänään vapaa koko päivän! Eikö olekin hienoa!" Chopper kertoo ja hymyilee. Zoro ei voi olla hymyilemättä. Hän tietää, että Chopper opiskelee ahkerasti tullakseen lääkäriksi, aivan kuin hän. Zoro harjoittelee tullakseen miekkamestariksi.

 

"Huomenta miekkamies-san."

 

Hänen takakantaa kuuluu naisen ääni. Zoro kääntyy ja huomaa tummat hiuksisen naisen laskeutuvan alas portaita.

 

"Huomenta Robin! Toin laina kirjan takaisin ja onko sinulla uusia kirjoja?" Zoro ottaa kirjan pois hänen haramakista ja ojentaa sen Robinille. Robin hymyilee, kun ottaa kirjan Zoron kädestä ja sanoo. "Ei ikävä kyllä, mutta varmaan haluat lukea suosikki kirjaasi." "Kyllä haluan." Sanoo Zoro ja kävelee kirja hyllyn luokse, missä on seikkailukirjat. "Mutta Zoro etkö ole jo lukenut sen kirjan jo kuudesti?" Kysyy Chopper ja katsoo, kun Zoro ottaa sen kirjan käteensä. "Kyllä. Olen lukenut sen kuudesti. Luen sen aina mieluummin uudestaan." Zoro vastaa Chopperille ja alkaa lukea sitä heti. Samalla hän kävelee ikkunan luokse. "Muuten Zoro voit saada sen omaksi, jos haluat." Robin sanoo ja huomaa Zoron katsovan Robinia, että hän vitsailisin. Mutta hän huomaa, että hän tosissaan ja kysyy. "Oletko tosissasi?" Robin nyökkää. Zoro alkaa hymyillä. Hän luuli, että hänelle tulisi tylsä viikonloppu, mutta nyt hän saisi lukea lempi kirjaansa koko ajan ilman että hänen piti murehtia pitääkö se palauttaa takaisin.

 

Zoro lukee ikkunan luona ja on päässyt toiseen lukuun, jossa olkihattuinen pojan miehistö tapaavat heidän kokin. Hän on myös prinssi, mutta se selviää vasta luvussa 18. Musta jalka Kokki on Zoron ihastuksen kohde, jos hän tuntisi jonkun joka osaisi taistella jaloillaan, niin hän kyllä menisi naimisiin sen ihmisen kanssa. Ei häntä haittaisi, jos hän osasi kokata. Se olisi hyvä taito sen lisäksi, että osaa potkia.

 

"Zoro!!"

 

Zoro havahtuu haaveistaan ja huomaa Kuinan seisovan hänen vieressä. "Anteeksi Kuina. Olet varmaan joutunut kutsumaan minua jo jonkun aikaan." Zoro sanoo ja sulkee kirjansa. "En oikeastaan ja Robin kertoi jo, että olet saanut, jo lempikirjasi omaksesi." Kuina sanoo ja huomaa Zoron punastuvan, koska hän tietää kuka on hänen lempi hahmo. Hän on ihastunut korvia myöten. Kuina huokaisee hän tietää, että Zoro rakastaa sitä kirjaa koko sydämeltään.

 

"Tule mennään kotiin." Sanoo Kuina lempeästi ja tarttuu Zoron käteen. Zoro nousee ja alkaa seurata Kuinaa, kunnes ovella hän pysähtyy. "Ai niin. Melkein unohdin. Robin Frankyltä terveisiä!" Zoro sanoo, ennen kuin astuu ovesta ulos. Hän kuulee, kun Robin alkaa kikattaa, hymy alkaa nousta hänen huulille. "Taas vihreä viestilintu vie viestinsä." Zoro kuulee Kuinan sanovan. Zoro ei tajua. Miksi Kuina ei halua hänen kertovan. Robinin tai Frankyn viestiä toisilleen.

 

"Oi et voi tehdä tätä!!"

 

Kuina ja Zoro kääntyvät huutoa kohti. Zoro huomaa Nami ja Nojiko ovat pulassa kaupungin suuren kiusaajan kanssa. Gild Tesoro. Kaupungin casino omistaja ja suurin kusipää. Zoro ärsyttää, kun ei ottanut katanoitaan mukaan. Hän huomaa Johnny ja Yosaku. He ovat palkkio metsästäjät he olivat nuorempina, yrittivät saada vallattua dojoa, mutta Zoro voitti heidät helposti. Sen he alkoivat sen jälkeen, kutsuivat häntä anikiksi. Zoro yritti saada heidät lopettamaan kutsumasta häntä niin, mutta se ei onnistunut ollenkaan. Niin hän on heille Zoro-aniki.

 

"Johnny!! Yosaku!!"

 

"Ah. Zoro-aniki." Molemmat palkkio metsästäjät sanovat yhtä aikaa. Zoro huutaa heille. "Lainatkaa minulle äkkiä miekat! Nyt heti!" Molemmat alkavat toimia nopeasti ja heittävät miekkansa Zorolle. Zoro nappaa miekat ilmasta ja juoksee Namin ja Nojikon luokse.

 

Juuri kun Tesoro oli aikomassa lyödä miekallaan molempia tyttöjä, niin Zoro ehti estää iskun. Tesoro alkoi hymyillä ja sanoi. "Roronoa Zoro. Tiesin, ettei sinä voisi olla sekaannuttamatta asiaan." Sen kuullessaan Zoro tiesi mikä olisi Tesoron seuraava repliikki. "Tule minun puolisoksi. Niin sinun ei tarvitse koskaan olla köyhä." Kaikki tiesivät tässä kaupungissa hänen olevan orpo ja köyhä. Hän olisi kuollut jo kymmenen vuotta sitten, jos hänet ei olisi annettu Koshirolle hoidettavaksi. "EN IKIMAAILMASSA TULE **SINUN** PUOLISOKSI." Zoro sanoo muristen, kun Zoro oli täyttänyt kuusitoista, niin Tesoro oli alkanut kosiskella häntä melkein joka ainoa kerta, kun Zoro tulee kaupunkiin. "Voi kyllä. Sinun mielesi muuttuu vielä joku päivä." Sanoo Tesoro ja lähtee pois. Zoro kääntyy katsomaan, onko Nami ja Nojiko kunnossa. "Nami oletko kunnossa?" Zoro kysyy, hän ei huomaa ainakaan ulkoisia vammoja. "Olemme kunnossa. Kiitos Zoro."

 

"Mistä tällä kertaa oli kyse?" Kysyy Kuina, kun katselee Tesoron kävelevän casinolleen. "Hän halusi saada Zoron huomion ja kysy häntä uudestaan puolisoksi." Sanoo Nojiko, mutta Zoro huomaa molemmista tytöistä, että he jättävät jotain kertomatta. Zoro ojentaa miekat Johnnylle ja Yosakulle ja kiittää lainasta ja vetää Namin sivummalle. "Okei. Mistä oli oikein kyse?" Kysyy Zoro ja antaa Namille vakavan ilmeensä. Nami alkaa kertoa. "Hän puhui sinusta todella törkeitä asioita. Mitä tekisi sinulle, kun sinusta tulisi **hänen** _vaimonsa_. Minä ja Nojiko kuulimme vain sattumalta mitä he puhuivat. Uskon hänen tehneen sen tahallaan, että me suuttuisimme. Alkaisimme räyhätä hänelle ja sen jälkeen hän hyökkäisi. Silloin sinä tulit pelastamaan meidät." Kun Nami lopettaa Zoro tuntee, miten arvattava hän oikein on ja se suututtaa häntä. Hän huokaisee raskaasti ja katsoo Namia. "Ei se ole sinun vikasi Nami tai siskosi. Minä olen vaan liian huomiota herättävä henkilö. Ei ihme, että minua halutaan olevan jonkun omaisuus." Zoro sanoo. Nami ei ymmärrä ollenkaan mistä Zoro puhuu ja ennen kuin hän ehtii kysyä tarkemmin, niin Kuina tulee heidän luokse ja sanoo. "Zoro meidän on mentävä nyt kyllä kotiin. Minun ja isä pitää alkaa valmistella lähtemistämme, että ehdimme naapuri kaupunkiin ennen pimeää." Zoro nyökkää ja sanoo hyvästi Namille.

 

Koti matkalla he eivät puhu yhtään. Zoro tietää, että Kuina on huolissaan hänestä ja siitä että Tesoro haluaa hänet omakseen kuin jonkun tavaran.

 

"Kuina. Älä ole huolissasi minä en mene naimisiin kenenkään kanssa, jota en rakasta."

 

"Mutta Zoro, se ei ole helppoa. Löytää jotakuta johon rakastuu ja se että me lähdemme pois kaupungissa vain viikonlopuksi. Minua pelottaa Zoro. Mitä jos hän on saanut sinut, sillä välin vaimokseen. Niin silloin ei isäni voi enää auttaa sinua."

 

"Tiedän sen. Mutta niin kauan asun teidän luona, olen turvassa häneltä."

 

Kuina kääntyy katsomaan Zoroa ja huomaa että häntäkin pelottaa vähän. Se että Tesoro oli käyttänyt Namia hyväkseen, niin ei ollut varma. Mitä muuta hän tekisi Zoron ystäville. Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Nami, Usopp, Robin, Franky, Chopper, Brook, Jimbei JA Vivi. Se hirviö voi tehdä ihan mitä vaan ja häntä ei rankaista mistään mitä tekee.

 

”Zoro sinun on oltava varovainen. En tietä mitä tehdä, jos sinulle tapahtuisi jotain.” Kuina kuiskaa. Zoro tietää, että hän on aiheuttanut ongelmia heille nämä kymmenen vuoden aikana. Milloin aloittanut tappelun, eksynyt ainakin tuhat kertaan ja onneksi myös löydetty yhtä monta kertaan. ”Minä lupaan olla varovainen. Kuina.” Se kun Zoro oli sanotun Kuinalla, niin he kulkivat kotia kohti hiljaisuuden vallassa.

 

<><><>

 

Kotiin päästyään Zoro meni keittiöön ja aloitti tiskaamisen, kun sillä välin Kuina ja Koshiro aloittivat pakkaamaan tavaroita, heidän matkaan varten.

 

Sen jälkeen Zoro aloitti lounaan teon ja samalla Kuina laittoi heidän ostokset kaappiin. Sitten hän aloitti laittaa matka eväät kasaan. Kun he olivat saaneet tehtyä hommansa, niin he kävivät ruokapöytään syömään, he eivät puhuneet mitään. Se ihmetytti Koshiroa, joten hän alkoi kysellä. ”No Zoro näitkö tänään Luffya?” ”Kyllä.” Zoro vastaa lyhyesti.

 

”Frankyä?”

 

”Kyllä.”

 

”Robin?”

 

”Kyllä.”

 

Kun Zoro ei kertonut mitään enempään hänen ystävistä. Silloin Koshiro tiesi, että Tesoro oli taas asialla. ”Mitä tällä kertaa Tesoro teki? Zoro?” Niin Zoro ja Kuina jähmettyivät. He molemmat kääntyvät katsomaan toisiaan, sitten Koshiroa. Niin Kuina ja Zoro huomaavat, että on turha alkaa väittää vastaan. Joten he kertovat mitä oli tapahtunut.

 

Kun he olivat kertoneet mitä kaupungilla oli sattunut niin ei Koshiro voinut olla myöskään huolissaan Zorosta. Olihan Zorosta tullut hänelle kuin oma poika. Hän katsoo Zoroa hetken ja sanoo. ”Zoro sinun ei pidä poistua tästä talosta ollenkaan. Mutta jos sinun ystävistä joku joutuu pulaan. Esimerkiksi vaikka eksyy metsään ja on liian kauan pois. Niin silloin sinä saat mennä etsimään häntä.”

 

Sen kuullessaan Zoro nyökkää ymmärryksen merkiksi ja ottaa astia ja vie ne keittiöön.

 

<><><>

 

Zoro seisoo dojon pihalla ja katsoo kuinka Kuina ja Koshiro nousevat hevostensa selkään. ”No niin Zoro. Onko nyt sinulla kaikki ihan hyvin, kun me lähdemme?” Koshiro kysyy ja se on jo varmaan kymmenes kerta. ”On minulla kaikki hyvin, kun minulla on kirja, jota voin lukea iltaisin ja päivisin hoidan askareeni. Niin ei minulla ole mikään hätä ollenkaan.” Zoro vastaa Koshirolle.

 

”Et sitten lähde omille tiellesi ollenkaan! Sinä vain eksyisit!” Kuina huutaa Zorolle, kun he alkavat lähteä. ”Minä on eksy!!” Zoro huutaa takaisin Kuinalle joka vain nauraa hänelle. ”Nähdään sunnuntai iltana Zoro.” Koshiro sanoo ja ratsastaa tyttärensä vierelle.

 

”Hyvää matkaa!!” Zoro huutaa heidän perään ja katselee vielä hetken, kun he ovat kadonneet hänen näköpiiristään. Hän aloittaa päivän kotityönsä.

 

Zoro on tehnyt jo melkein kaikki koti hommansa pessyt pyykit, pyyhkinyt pölyt pois, ruokkinut kanat ja puhdistanut pihan lehdistä. Kun kuulee jonkun kutsuvan häntä. ”Oi, Zoro-kun.”

 

”Jimbei.”

 

Jimbei on iso kokoinen mies, no merenmies. Sininen värinen iho, kaksi isoa torahammasta, jotka ovat esillä ylähuulen päällä ja salaman näköinen arpi vasemman silmän kohdalla. Hän opettaa merenmieskaratea lähellä merenrantaa.

 

”Onko ollut yksinäistä Zoro-kun?” Kysyy Jimbei ja katsoo Zoroa huolissaan. Zoro hieroo niskaansa ja kertoo Jimbeille mitä oli tapahtunut kaupungilla.

 

”Vain niin.” Sanoo Jimbei, joka istuu nyt olohuoneessa ja juo teetä, jonka Zoro on keittänyt. ”Niin siinä kävi tällä kertaan.” Zoro sanoo ja tuijottaa omaan teensä, kädet kupin ympärillä. ”Mikä on minussa niin kiinnostavaa, että pitää järjestää melkein sirkus show. Että saa minun huomioni?” Zoro kysyy Jimbeiltä ja katsoo merenmiestä. Jimbei katsoo nuorta ystävänsää ja alkaa kertoa hänen niin hyvät, että huonot puolensa. ”Olet uskollinen ystävillesi, suojeluhaluinen, voimakas, luotettava, mutta sinä eksyt helposti, suutut, epäluuluinen ja yksinäinen.” Viimeinen sana joka Jimbei sanoi, hämmensi Zoroa.

 

”Yksinäinen?”

 

”Sydämessäsi. Vaikka sinun ympärillä olisi miten paljon ihmisiä, niin sinun sydän itkee yksinäisyyttään.” Jimbei sanoo ja katsoo Zoroa. Hän katsoo Jimbeitä kuin odottaisi hänen jatkavan, mutta hän ei jatka. ”Mitä tarkoitat? Minä en ymmärrä Jimbei ole kiltti ja kerro.” Zoro pyytää Jimbeitä kertomaan.

 

”Muistatko miten päädyt tänne?”

 

”En muista mitään. Ennen kuin saavuin tänne.”

 

Jimbei huokaisee. ”Sinut löydettiin metsästä. Olit kaatuneen kärryn alla, päässäsi näkyi olevan pahan näköinen vamma. Sinun vanhemmat olivat kuolleet jo vammoihinsa. Suden olivat aikomassa syödä sinua. Saimme häädettyä sudet pois vain hetkeksi. Kun olimme viemässä sinua ja vanhempiesi ruumiita, meidän kaupunkiin turvaan. Niin he pelasivat takaisin isommalla joukolla, kun sudet alkoivat hyökätä. Kuului kamalaa karjuntaa ja silmissä välähti jotain kultaista. Kun tajusimme, se olento oli hyökännyt susien kimppuun ja antoi meidän paeta takaisin kaupunkimme suojiin. Kun olimme turvassa kaupunkimme muurien sisällä, sinä tulit hetkeksi tajuihin ja yritit sanoa jotain. Mutta kukaan ei saanut selvää mitä sinä sanoit. Menit takaisin tajuttomaan tilaan ja kun sinä sitten kunnolla tulit tajuihin niin et muistanut kuin oman nimesi." Kun Jimbei kertoi mitä oli tapahtunut hänelle, kun hän oli ollut lapsi ja nyt hän halusi saada tietää, kuka todella hän on.

 

"Näytkö kunnolla sitä kultaista välähdystä? Jimbei?" Kysyy Zoro, koska hän muistaa itsekin nähneen jotain kultaista jossain. Mutta missä?

 

Jimbei pudistaa päätään ja sanoo. "En, mutta sen tapauksen jälkeen metsä on tuntunut turvattomalta, melkein jo kymmenen vuoden ajan."

 

Zoro nyökkää ja alkaa kerätä heidän tyhjiä tee kuppeja ja Jimbei alkaa lähteä omaa kotia kohti. Zoro jää jälleen yksin dojolle. Hän katselee hetken auringon laskua ja toivoo, että huominen olisi parempi päivä.

 

<><><>

 

Seuraavana päivän aamuna Zoro oli hoitanut aamu askareensa ja oli nyt parhaillaan treenaamassa, kun kuulee jonkun huutavan häntä. "Zoro! Zoro!" Se on Vivi ja hän juoksee. Hänen luokseen ihan kuin olisi jokin hätä. "Vivi! Mikä on hätänä?" Zoro kysyy vähän huolissaan ja toivoo ettei olisi mitään pahaan tapahtunut. Mutta hän on väärässä.

 

"...Ace... ...on loukkaantunut... ...ja Luffy..." Vivi vetää henkeä, kovan juoksemisen jälkeen ja samalla yrittää kertoa mitä oli tapahtunut. "Onko Ace loukkaantunut?" Zoro kysyy ja Vivi nyökkää yrittäen saada hengityksensä tasaantumaan. "Entä Sabo? Onko hän kunnossa?" Vivi nyökkää. "Entä Luffy? Onko hän kunnossa vai myös loukkaantunut?" Vivi pudistaa päätään. Se ei auta ollenkaan, joten Zoro kysyy. "Loukkaantunut?" Vivi pudistaa päätään taas. "Eli hän on kunnossa." Mutta Vivi pudistaa päätään. Silloin kylmä hiki alkaa valua Zoron selkää pitkin ja kysyy. "Mitä hänelle on tapahtunut?" Ja rukoilee ettei ole kuollut.

 

"Hän katosi."

 

Kun Vivi sanoi sen, Zoro ryntää hakemaan katanansa ja metsästys repun joka on aina valmiina pakattu. "Näytä tietä! Meidän pitää etsiä Luffy ennen pimeää ja susia." Vivi nyökkää ja alkaa johdattaa Zoroa metsään päin missä heidän muut ystävät odottavat heitä.


	2. Chapter 2: The Castle

Metsän reunassa odottamassa on Nami, Nojiko, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Jimbei, Franky, Brook ja Sabo joka oli huolessa sekaisin. Hän käveli koko aika edes takaisin. Zoro kuulee, kun Robin yritti rauhoitella blondi veljestä. "Sabo rauhoitu. Tuo ei auta yhtään Luffya ja Ace on Kurenan hoidossa. Joten hän tulee terveeksi ajallaan. Kyllä me löydämme Luffy, joten ole kiltti ja pysähdy hetkeksi." Sabo onneksi pysähtyi hetkeksi, mutta hän alkoi hieroa käsiään. Zoro tietää, että jokaisella ASL veljeksillä on jokin tapa, joka näkyy, kun joku heistä on hermostunut tai pois tolaltaan. Ace alkaa paukuttaa käsiensä rystysiä, kun on hermostunut. Sitten kun hän on tolattaan, hän istuu kasassa ja peittää kasvonsa, ettei kukaan näkisi hänen itkevän. Luffy taas tolaltaan ollessaan hän pureskelee kynsiään. Kun hän on hermostunut Luffy peittää silmänsä olkihatullaan ja vaikenee. Sabo on ainoa, jonka on pysyttävä liikkeellä koko aika tai saada liikuttaa jotain ruumiin osaan. Oli sitten hermona tai tolaltaan.

 

Zoro laittaa käden Sabon hartialle ja sanoo. "Kyllä me löydämme Luffyn. Meillä on vielä paljon aikaa, kun aurinko on ylhäällä. Vasta kun se alkaa laskea niin silloin meidän pitää olla huolissamme." Sabo katsoo hetken Zoroa ja nyökkää. "Olet oikeassa. Joten mennään etsimään Luffya." Niin he astuvat metsään.

 

<><><>

 

He ovat olleet jo hetken aikaa jo metsässä. Kaikki huutelevat Luffya. Zoro kuulee vasemmalla puolella Frankyn ja Robinin huutavan Luffya yhdessä. "Luffy-bro!! Kapteeni-san!!" Oikealla puolella taas on Nami ja Chopper. "Luffy!! Luffy!!" Paljon kauempaa kuuluu Sabon, Jimbein, Usoppin, Brookin ja Nojikon huudot. Zoro yrittää kuulla, jos Luffy yrittäisi huutaa, mutta hänestä koko aika tuntuu, kuin olisi kävelemässä ansaan.

 

"Lu!! Luffy-kun!!"

 

Zoro näkee silmäkulmassa jonkin liikkuvan ja kääntyy katsomaan sinne. Siellä ei näy mitään. ' _Minä_ _taidan olla liian vainoharhainen nykyään_.' Zoro ajattelee, mutta sitten kuuluu. Kraak. Zoro kääntyy ääntä kohti ja näkee vilauksen kullan väriä. Zoro pysähtyy. Hän on kuullut monien sanovan, että metsässä liikkuu kullan värinen hirviö.

 

"Luffy-san!! Luuffyyy!!"

 

Zoro kuullee kuinka muitten huudot alkavat kaikota. Hänen pitää mennä heidän perään, ettei itse eksy metsään. Mutta lempeä ääni pysäyttää hänet. "Ystäväsi on täällä päin. Huuda toiset tänne päin ja seuraa kultaisia karvatupsuja." Zoro kääntyy ympäri ja huomaa oksassa roikkuvan olkihattu ja kullan väristä karvatupsuja. Zoro juoksee hatun luokse ja ottaa sen käsiin. Sen on Luffyn hattu. Hän ei missään nimessä hukkaisi sitä, se on hänen kallein aarre.

 

"Saboo!! Namii! Choppeer! Uusopp! Jimbeeii! Brooook! Robiin! Frankyy! Nojikoo! Löysin Luffyn hatun! Hän on täällä päin!" Zoro huutaa muille. Sabo juoksee vauhdilla Zoron luokse ja ottaa hatun Zoron käsistä. Muutkin tulevat Zoron luokse ja tunnistavat hatun kuuluvan Luffylle. Sabo painaa hatun rintaa vasten ja kyyneleet alkavat väkisin valua.

 

"Seuratkaa minua niin voimme löytää Luffy." Sanoo Zoro, mutta kaikki katsovat häntä kuin hullua. "Ei todellakaan Zoro! Sinä eksyt liian helposti, meidän pitää vain alkaa etsiä häntä tästä suunasta." Nami väittää vastaan yrittää ottaa ojat käsiin, mutta Sabo puuttuu. "Ei. Ei Nami. Me seuraamme Zoroa. Hän osaa metsästää ja nyt tarvitaan jäljitystaitoinen." "Mutta Sabo! Etkö sinä voisi tehdä sitä." Sanoo Usopp. Sabo pudistaa päätään ja sanoo. "En pysty keskistymään. Olen ihan huolesta sekaisin. En olisi edes huomannut Lu hattua, vaikka se olisi ollut aivan nenäni edessä." Kaikki ovat hiljaa hetken, kunnes Robin sanoo. "Aivan niin. Kun Ace on nyt Kurenan hoidossa. Ja Sabo on nyt tuossa mielentilassa. Niin ainut vaihtoehto on enää meillä vain miekkamies-san." Kaikki ovat hiljaa. He tietävät Zoron eksyvän helposti, jopa omaan kotiin.

 

"Eikä kai muu auta, kun seurata Zoroa." Nami joutuu myöntämään, ettei ole muita vaihtoehtoja jäljellä. Niin he alkavat seurata Zoroa, joka seuraa karvatupsuja.

 

He ovat kulkeneet jo hetken aikaa tupsujen perässä ja metsä muuttuu koko aika synkemmäksi. Zoro tai Sabo ei ole koskaan ollut tässä osassa metsää koskaan aikaisemmin. Puut ovat suuria ja vanhoja. Niiden rungoissa näkyy kynnen jälkiä. Aivan kuin karhu olisi raapinut niitä, mutta karhu eivät käyttäydy silleen. "Zo-zoro! Mikä eläin raapii puita tuolla tavalla?" Usopp kysyy, mutta Zoro tai Sabo eivät tiedä mikä eläin on kyse. "No, Usopp ei ainakaan karhu. Hirvet raapivat sarvillaan puita vasten, saadakseen nahanriekaleita pois sarvistaan. Mutta niitä ei esiinny tällä alueella laisinkaan." Sabo sanoo. Zoro katselee ympärilleen ja huomaa outoja jälkiä. Ne eivät kuulu yhdellekään eläimelle, jonka Zoro tietäisi. Ne näyttävät ketun jäljiltä mutta ne ovat liian suuret. Zoro pistää jalan jäljen viereen ja nostaa jalkansa pois. Hän vertaa omaa jalanjälkeä siihen outoon jälkeen. Jälki on samaa kokoa kuin hänen, mutta vaan kantapää puuttuu. Eläin on melkein yhtä iso kuin he. Ihmisen kokoinen.

 

"Miekkamies-san. Onko nämä suden jäljet?"

 

Zoro katsoo olkansa yli ja näkee Robinin olevan hänen selänkänsä takana. "Ei ole. Mutta ne näyttävät pikkuisen ketun jäljiltä. Paitsi, että ne…"

 

"...Ovat liian suuret oikean ketun jäljiksi." Robin lopettaa hänen lauseen ja muutkin ovat tulleet katsomaan mitä he katsovat. Kun Usopp näkee jäljet, hän alkaa heti huutaa. "S-SE ON HIRVIÖN JÄLKI!!!! M-MEIDÄN PITÄÄ LÄHTEÄ HETI P-POIS TÄÄLTÄ!!!" Chopper alkaa myös huutaa. "MITÄ!!! H-HIRVIÖ!!! AAAHHH!!! SE TAPPAA MEIDÄT!!!"

 

KRAK!!

 

Kaikki kääntyvät ympäri ja näkevät valtavat kultaisen ketun hännän, vilahtivat puiden joukkoon. Usopp yritti juosta karkuun, mutta Franky nappasi Usoppia hänen haalarista kiinni ja Chopper hyppäsi Robinin syliin. Nojiko putoaa polvilleen, Nami nappaa Saboa käsivarresta ja alkaa halata sitä. Loput olivat jotenkin jähmettyneet paikoilleen, mutta Zoro juoksi hännän perään ja ei enää nähnyt mitään kultaista. Zoro näkee kaukana leiritulen ja kutsuu ystäviään. "Oi kaverit! Täällä on leirituli. Se voi olla Luffyn." Sabo juoksee Zoron luokse samalla, kun olkihattu pomppii hänen selkää vasten. Muutkin seuraavat Saboa, Zoron luokse. He alkavat kulkea leiritulta kohti ja samalla toivoen, että se on Luffyn.

 

He ovat todella lähellä leiritulta, mutta kukaan ei uskolla kutsua Luffya, sen jälkeen, kun he näkivät sen kultaisen hännän. Jos Usopp on todellakin oikeassa, että se on hirviö. Niin se todellakin on paljon vaarallisempi, kuin sudet. Miten lähemmäksi he tulevat leiritulta. He alkavat kuulla puhetta. Kunnes he kuulevat tutun äänen huutavan.

 

"PÄÄSTÄKÄÄ MINUT VAPAAKSI!!! SENKIN PÖNTÖPÄÄT!!"

 

"Lu...!!" Sabo yritti huutaa pikkuveljeään, mutta Jimbei peittää kädellään Sabon suun ja kuiskaa. "Shhh! Joku pitää häntä vankina. Joten meidän pitää keksiä, miten me voidaan pelastaa hänet." He alkavat hiipiä lähemmäksi leiriä, kun he ovat saaneet kunnollisen näkyvyyden leiriin. Luffy on sidottu puuta vasten ja hänen seurassa on kolme muuta miestä.

 

"KUN MUN ISOVELJET LÖYTÄVÄT MINUT!!! NIIN TE OLETTE PULASSA!!"

 

Luffy jatkaa huutamistaan vanginsoilleen, mutta he eivät välitä mitä hän keuhkoa. "OLE JO HILJAA!! MEIDÄN PITÄÄ VARMISTAA, ETTÄ SINÄ PYSYT TÄÄLLÄ KOKO YÖN JA HUOMIS AAMUNA, KUN TESORO HERRA MENEE SEN VIHER TUKKAISEN POJAN LUOKSE JA SANOO, ETTÄ HÄNELLÄ ON SINUT!! NIIN SE POJAN ON PAKKO SUOSTUA HÄNEN VAIMOKSI TAI SINUT KÄY TODELLA HUONOSTI!!" Yksi Luffyn vanginvartija kertoo Tesoron olevan tämän takana vain saadakseen Zoron.

 

Nami peittää kädellään suunsa ja näyttää todella järkyttyneeltä. Usoppin, Frankyn ja Chopperin suut olivat pudonneet auki. Robin, Sabo ja Jimbei näytti siltä, että he kohta voisivat murhata jonkun. He kolme olivat todella vihaiset. Zoro ei ole koskaan nähnyt heitä noin vihaisena. Ainoat jotka ovat pysyneet rauhallisena on Nojiko ja Brook. Zoro on järkyttynyt vähän, mutta hän arveli, että jotain tällaista tapahtuisi. Hän vilkaisee puitten välistä, nähdäkseen miten Luffy otti uutisen. Luffy oli todella järkyttyneen näköinen, että silmät pullistuivat melkein ulos päästä, suu oli apposen auki ja kieli työntyi ulos. Kun Luffy alkoi selvitä järkytyksestä, niin hän alkoi huutaa uudestaan.

 

"ZORO EI IKIMAAILMASSA MENE SEN HYYPIÖN _VAIMOKSI_!! EI KOSKAAN!! JOS MINUSTA ON KIINNI NIIN MINÄ PIDÄN HÄNET, VAIKKA SINKUNA KOKO HÄNEN LOPPUELÄMÄNSÄ AJAKSI!!!"

 

"Voi penteleen Luffy!" Zoro kuiskaa ja tuntee poskiensa alkavan kuumottamaan. Hän kuulee Usoppin tirskahtavan ja hän kääntyy katsomaan Usoppia. Mutta hän huomaa kaikkien hymyilevän irvikissan hymyä. Heistä oli huvittavaa kuulla Luffyn sanat, kun hän ei ajattele kovinkaan pitkälle. Jimbei köhäisee ja saa kaikkien huomion itseensä. "No niin. Minulla on suunnitelma." Sanoo Jimbei. Kaikki alkaa kerääntyä Jimbein ympärille kuuntelemaan suunnitelman.

 

<><><> 

 

Zoro nojaa suurta tammea vasten ja odottaa kuulevansa Usoppin huutavan konnia peräänsä. Kun konnat ovat lähteneet Usoppin perään, niin Nami yrittää Robinin kanssa saada heitä erilleen ja kun he ovat erillään. He kolme johdattavat heidät eri tapaamiskohtiin ja tainnuttavat heidät siellä. Usopp juoksee Jimbein luokse, Nami taas Sabon ja Robin menee Frankyn luokse. Chopper taas odottaa siinä kohtiin missä he näkivät hirviön jäljen. Zoron tehtävä on vapauttaa Luffy ja saada hänet Chopperin luokse, että hän tarkistaa onko Luffy kunnossa.

 

"OI!! TESORON KÄTYRIN!! MÄ TAIDAN MENNÄ KERTOMAAN KAUPUNKIMME POLIISILLE!!! ETTÄ NAPPASITTE YSTÄVÄNI!!!" Usopp huutaa täysillä.

 

"USOPP!! ON HAUSKA NÄH.... EEEEEHHH!!!!" Luffy huutaa, kun näkee Usoppin lähtevän karkuun, kun konnat alkoivatkin seurata Usoppia.

 

"OI!! USOPP!!! ODOTA USOPP!!! UUUUSOOOPPP!!!"

 

Zorosta tuntuu pahalta kuulla Luffyn itkuisen huuto. Sydän melkein lähtevän rinnasta. Luffy itku saisikin jopa paahtuneen rikollisen tuntemaan sääliä häntä kohtaan. Zoro pitää vielä odottaa hetki, mutta Luffyn itku ei auta yhtään. "Yhyyy! Niiks. Ace... Sabo... Yhyyy." Zoro ei kestänyt enää ollenkaan vaan menee vapauttamaan Luffya. Zoro hiippailee Luffyn luokse ja vetää Yubashirin huotrastaan. Luffy nostaa katseen, kun kuulee katanan vetämisen esille ja näkee Zoron olevan hänen edessään. "Zo..." Zoro laittaa käden Luffy suun eteen ja kuiskaa. "Ole hiljaa Luffy. Sä pääset kohta vapaaksi ja pääset myös veljiesi luokse." Luffy nyökkää ymmärtääkseen Zoron suunnitelman. Zoro nousee ylös ja menee puun taakse. Hän katsoo lukkoa hetken ja leikkaa sen auki.

 

"LEIJONAKUNINGAS!!!"

 

Luffya sitoneet kahleet putoavat maahan ja Luffy nousee seisomaan niin he lähtevät heidän kohtauspaikalle, jossa heidän ystävät odottavat. Mutta varjoista tulee heidän eteen yksi tumma mies, jolla on pitkä miekka selässään ja hän sanoo. "Vai sinä olet se, jota Tesoro haluaa omakseen." "Kuka olet?! Ja mitä haluat?!" Zoro huutaa muukalaiselle. Muukalainen tulee paremmin valoon ja silloin Zoro tunnistaa muukalaisen. "Olet Mihawk 'Haukan Silmä' Dracule." Zoro sanoo ja vetää toisen miekan huotrastaan. "Zoro kuka hän on?" Luffy kysyy pikkusen ihmeissään ja vilkuilee Haukan Silmää huolissaan. "Hän on maailman paras miekkamies ja minä ai jo taistella häntä vastaan." Zoro vastaa Luffylle ja laitaa Yubashirin suuhunsa. Zoro sanoo Mihawkille. "Haastan sinut kaksintaisteluun!" Zorolla on nyt kaikki kolme miekkaa esillä ja on valmis taistelemaan Haukan Silmää vastaan. Mihawk huokaisee ja vastaa Zorolle. "Hyvä on. Otan haasteesi vastastaan." Hän vetää tikarin esiin kaulakorustaan. Kun Zoro huomasi sen ja huutaa Haukan Silmälle. "Pidätkö sinä minua pilkkanasi vain sen takia mitä olet kuullut Tesorolta? Olen paljon vahvempi kuin hän väittää." Zoro hyökkää Mihawkia kohti ja samalla Mihawk sanoo Zorolle. "Sinulla on sisua ainakin, hyökätä parasta miekkamiestä kohti."

 

"ONI KIRI!!"

 

Mutta Zoron hyökkäys pysähtyy, kuin seinään. Kun Mihawk puolustautui vain tikarillaan, Zoro ei pysty liikkumaan yhtään eteenpäin ja on todella järkyttynyt siitä, kun Haukan Silmä pysäytti hänen hyökkäyksen. ' _Mi... Mitä?!_ ' "Zoro." Zoro kuulee Luffyn kuiskaavan hänen nimeä. Zoro ottaa yhden askeleen taaksepäin ja aloittaa hyökätä sekalaisia hyökkäyksiä Haukan Silmää kohti, mutta hän estää ne kaikki. Mihawk kaataa Zoron nurin ja kun Zoro nousee ylös seisomaan, hän vetää syvää henkeä pari kertaa. ' _Hän on paljon vahvempi, kuin Kuina. Minä en tule selviämään tästä hengissä voittajana._ ' Zoro ajattelee ja tajuaa, että teki todella typerän tempun, kun päätti haastaa maailman parhaan miekkamiehen. Mutta se ei estä häntä hyökkäämästä vielä kerran Haukan Silmää kohti. Mihawk saa silloin iskettyä Zoroa rintaan. Zoro pysähtyy kokonaan ja jää seisomaan paikoilleen. Silloin Haukan Silmä kysyy Zorolta. "Miksi et ottanut askelta taakse päin?" "En tiedä." Zoro vastasi takaisin päin. Zoro on hetken aikaa hiljaa, kunnes jatkaa puhumistaan. "Jos olisin ottanut askeleen taakse päin niin jotain tärkeää olisi särkynyt ja en olisi päässyt enää tähän pisteeseen."

 

"Aivan. Sitä on tappio." Sanoo Mihawk.

"Sitä vähemmän syytä perääntyä."

 

"Vaikka se tarkoittaisi sinulle kuolemista."

 

"Parempi sekin kuin se toinen **vaihtoehto.** " Sen sanottua Zoro mietti, sitä ettei halua joutua Tesoro palkkio _vaimoksi._

"Poika. Kerro nimesi."

 

" **Roronoa Zoro.** "

 

"Pidän sen mielessäni." Mihawk sanoo ja ottaa pitkän miekkansa. Zoro on valmis viimeiseen hyökkäykseen ja samoin Haukan silmä on valmiina. Molemmat hyökkäävät yhtä aikaa. Ainostaan Zoro huutaa hyökkäyksensä ääneen.

 

"SANTORYU OGI: SANZEN SEKAI!!"

 

Kun hyökkäys on ohi, niin Zoron kaksi muuta meikkaa hajoaa tuhanneksi, palasiksi ja Zoro putoaa polvilleen. ' _Minä hävisin._ ' Zoro ajattelee ja laittaa Yubashirin takaisin huotraansa. Hän nousee ylös seisomaan ja kääntyy kohti Haukan silmää. Zoro levittää kädet sivulleen ja saa käytöksellään Mihawk hämilleen, niin hän kysyy. "Mitä nyt?" Zoro vastaa hänelle. "Haava selässä on häpeäksi miekkamiehelle." "Hyvin sanottu." Sanoo Mihawk ja lyö Zoroa vasemman olasta oikeaan lantioon.

 

"ZOROO!!"

 

Zoro kuulee Luffyn huutavan hänen nimeä samalla, kun hän kaatuu maahan. Selkä edellä ja Zoro irrottaa otteensa Yubashirista. Luffy juoksee Zoron luokse, kun hän on ottanut Zoron syliinsä, silloin Haukan silmä sanoo. "Ikävä kyllä. Minut on palkattu tappamaan sinut poika, jos sinä karkaat ennen huomisaamua." Musta miekka on nyt Luffyn leuan alla ja Luffy on jähmettynyt paikalleen. Zoro yskii verta ja sanoo. "An... Anteeksi... ...Luffy... ...Minä olin... köhi! ...Liian ylpeä... ...Ja liian vihainen.... ...Anteeksi... köhi! ...Luffy!" Kyyneleet ovat alkaneet valua Zoron silmistä. Hän tietää epäonnistunut pelastamaan ystävänsä ja samalla pettäneensä muut ystävänsä. Silloin kuuluu hirviön karjuntaa.

 

"GRAAAAHHH!!"

 

Mihawk kääntyy ympäri ja näkee kultaisen välähdyksen hyökkäävän häntä kohti. Haukan silmä nostaa mustan miekkansa puolustukseen, mutta liian myöhään. Hän lentää samaa tammea kohti, johon Luffy oli sidottu. Luffy puristaa Zoroa tiukasti itseään vasten ja sanoo värisevällä äänellä. "Hi... Hirviö!!" Zoro näkee valtavan ketun häntä, vuohen sarvet päässä ja ketun korvat myös, mutta silloin kaikki pimenee ja Zoro vajoaa tajuttomuuteen.

 

<><><> 

 

_"...ro!"_

_"...oro!"_

_"Zoro!"_

_Zoro alkaa kuulla jonkun kutsuvan häntä nimeltä. Hän avaa silmänsä ja näkee sinisilmäisen pojan, jolla on kieppu kulmakarva. "Kuka olet?" Zoro kysyy pojalta, mutta poika ei sano mitään vaan hymyilee._

 

Silloin Zoro haistaa pistävä haju. Zoro avaa silmänsä kokonaan auki ja näkee Chopperin pitävän pientä pulloa hänen nenänsä alla. "Zoro! Luojan kiitos sinä heräsit!" Chopper sanoo itkuisella äänellä. Zoro alkaa nousta istuma asentoon, silloin hirveä kova kipu tuntuu hänen vasemman olasta, oikeaan lantioon asti ja hän menee takaisin makuulle. "Zoro sinun ei pitäisi vielä liikkua hirveästi! Minä vasta ompelin sinut kasaan ja sitä paitsi kipulääke ei vielä vaikuta vielä viiteen minuuttiin." Chopper kertoo Zorolle. Zoro näkee Robin, Nojikon, Namin, Brookin olevan hänen ympärillä, mutta Zoro ei näe Luffya ollenkaan.

 

"Missä on Luffy?"

 

"Luffy on Sabon kanssa, mutta..."

 

Chopperin lause hiipuu ja pikkuinen lääkäri vilkaisee olkansa yli. Zoro huomaa muidenkin vilkuilevan ympärilleen. Ihan kuin he odottaisivat jonkun hyökkäävän heitä kohti. Hirviö. He kaikki odottavat hirviön hyökkäävän heitä kohti niin kuin Haukansilmä oli kokenut. Mutta Zoro on heidän kohtaus paikalla, jonne heidän kaikki piti tavata, kun Luffy oli pelastettu. Miten hän ja Luffy oli päässeet sinne? Hän ei ollut kertonut Luffylle missä heidän piti tavata muut.

 

"En narraa!! Hirviö pelasti minut ja Zoron, kun hyökkäsi Haukansilmää kohti! Se myös kertoi minulle mistä minä löydän teidät ja käski minun kantaa Zoro teidän luokse, että hän kuolisi veren hukkaan!" Luffy selitti mitä oli tapahtunut juuri ennen kuin Zoro oli menettänyt tajun ja sen jälkeen. Nyt Zoro tiesi, miten hän oli joutunut muiden luokse.

 

"LYFFY NYT KYLLÄ VALEHTLET JA OIKEIN KUNNOLLA! EI HIRVIÖ PELASTA KETÄÄN!!" Usopp huusi Luffylle, mutta hän oli väärässä, tämä oli jo toinen kerta, kun hirviö oli pelastanut hänet. "OLET VÄÄRÄSSÄ USOPP!" Zoro huusi ja alkoi nousta ylös seisomaan. "Zoro! Sinun ei pitäisi nousta vielä seisomaan!" Chopper sanoi Zorolle. Mutta Zoro ei välittänyt mitä heidän lääkäri sanoi hänelle, vaan alkoi kävellä Usoppin luokse ja tarttuu pitkä nenän haalariin, vetää hänet itseään vasten ja sanoo. "Se hirviö pelasti minut joutumasta suden ruoaksi silloin kymmenen vuotta sitten, kun Jimbei ja muut kaupungin väki toivat minut kaupunkiinne asumaan. Joten nyt se pelasti minut ja Luffy kuolemasta Mihawk miekan kautta!! Ilman Hirviötä me molemmat olisimme jo laulamassa enkeli kuorossa!"

 

Kaikki olivat todella hiljaa, kukaan ei halunnut väittää enää vastaa Zorolle, joka on melkein puoli kuollut. Hiljaisuuden rikkoo Brook sanomalla. "Zoro-san voisitko ystävällisesti irrottaa otteesi Usopp-sanista ja käydä istumaan hetkeksi kivelle." Zoro katsoo hetken Brookia ja irrottaa otteensa Usoppista ja menee istumaan kivelle, jota varmaan Brook tarkoitti. Siinä istuessaan hän katselee hetken ystäviään. Sabo ja Luffy istuivat vierekkäin kaatuneen puun rungolla. Luffylla on hänen hattu, taas päässään ja Sabo näytti rauhoittuneen heti kun oli saanut Luffy vierelleen. Nami ja Nojiko seisoivat lähellä veljeksiä. He tarkkailivat ympärilleen jonkin vaaran varalta. Samoin teki myös Franky, Jimbei ja Robin. Chopper tutki lääkäri reppuaan ja Usopp istui maassa lääkärin vieressä. Silloin Zoro huomaa, että Usoppilla on pari haavaa käsivarsissaan.

 

"Mitä nyt teemme?"

 

Kaikki kääntyy katsomaan Zoroa, joka istuu kiven päällä vakava ilme kasvoilla. "Mitä tarkoitat Zoro?" Kysyy Nami, joka on ihmeissään Zoron kysymykselle. "Te kyllä kuulitte mitä ne pikku konnat sanoivat." Zoro kertoi, mutta Nami yritti väittää vastaan "Niin mut..." "Hiljaa nainen! Tesoro käytti hyväksi Luffya, Saboa ja Ace. Joka loukkaantui ehkä vakavasti, vain sen takia, että Tesoro saisi MINUT hänen _seksi orjakseen_!" Zoro alkaa huutaa, kun tietää että hänen ystävät yrittäisivät vain lohduttaa häntä ja sanoisivat. 'Ettei mitään hätään, kyllä me tästä jotenkin selviämme'. Zoro alkaa vetää syvää henkeä kolme kertaa yrittäen rauhoittaa itseään ja sai itsensä rauhoittumaan. "Anteeksi Nami. Minä en tietä mikä minuun meni ja olen todella väsynyt tähän." Zoro sanoo samalla kuin hieroo naamansa molemmilla käsillä.

 

"Miekkamies-san."

 

Zoro nosta katseensa ja näkee Robinin seisovan hänen edessään. "Miekkamies-san, et kai suunnittele itsemurhaa?" Robin kysymys oli järkytys kaikille, myös Zorolle itselleen ja hän sanoo nopeasti. "MITÄ? EN! MINÄ... Minä ajattelin vain mennä jonnekin muualle asumaan hetkeksi ja palata takaisin, kun tilanne on rauhoittunut." Kun Zoro lopettaa selityksensä. Kaikki huokaisevat helpotuksesta, kun saavat tietää, ettei Zoro ai jo tappaa itseään. "Mutta Zoro minne ai joit mennä? Seuraavaan kaupunkiin on melkein kahden päivän matka ja kukaan ei selviä tässä metsässä. Yksin vaikka tämä hirviö ehkä on auttanut sinua jo kahdesti, mutta onko mitään takuuta, että se auttaa sinua uudestaan? Mitä jos se ei auta sinua enää uudestaan niin mitä sitten? Sudet voivat hyökätä kimppuusi ihan, milloin vain tai jos jotain pahempaa tapahtuu sinulle?" Sabo alkoi saarnata Zorolle ja äänestä kuului huoli. Zoro ei osannut vasta yhtään Sabolle, kun hän katseli muihin niin miekkamies, näki kaikki, että hänen ystävät olivat huolissaan myös hänen turvallisuudesta. Se ärsytti häntä pikkuisen. He tietävät kaikki, että hän osaa pitää itsestään huolta. "En tiedä! En todellakaan tietä mitä minun pitäisi tehdä!" Sanoo Zoro hieroen niskaansa samalla.

 

"Zoro voisi asua hetken Chopperin luona."

 

Kaikki kääntyy katsomaan Luffya, joka on peittänyt silmänsä hatullaan. "Kapteeni-san mitä tarkoitat?" Robin kysyy Luffylta. Luffy nostaa katseensa, katsoo kaikkia nakamoitaan ja sanoo. "Zoro on loukkaantunut ja parasta hoitoa saa ainoastaan Tohtori Kuraren luota. Eikö niin Chopper?"

"Ky... Kyllä! Mutta Luffy, ei Zoro voi olla loputtomiin minun luonani ja vaikka Zoro pysyisi meidän luona vain kaksi viikkoa. Sen jälkeen, kun Zoro on parantunut, niin Tohtorina heittää heti ulos talostaan, kun Zoro on parannuttua liikunta kyykyiseksi ja me olemme uudestaan pulassa." Kun Chopper on lopettanut selittämisen, niin kaikki on kuoleman hiljaa ja he yrittivät miettiä minne, he voisivat piilottaa heidän miekkamiehensä.

 

"OOOUUUUUHHHH!"

 

Kaikki hätkähtävät kuuluessaan susien ulvovan, jossakin vähän matkan päässä. "Brook! Mitä kello on?" Sabo huutaa, hän on noussut seisomaan ja ottanut käteensä putkensa. Kaikki alkavat valmistautua susien hyökkäykseen. Namilla on sauvansa, Usoppilla jätti ritsansa, Franky on avannut ranteensa auki, ampuakseen heti ensimmäisen suden, jonka hän näkee. Robin on ristinyt kätensä rintansa päälle, onneksi hänellä on pirunmarja voimat niin kuin Luffylla, Brookilla ja Chopperilla, mutta nyt olisi kyllä tarpeen Acen voimille joka sattumoisin on tulivoimat. Tuli karkottaisi sudet pois, mutta Ace ei ole täällä vaan Tohtori Kurenan luona ja onneksi Vivi ei ole täällä myös etsimässä Luffya, no hän on jo löytynyt ja turvassa. "Kello on 16.30 iltapäivää." Brook sanoo. Liian aikaista. Aurinko on vielä taivaalla ja se laskee vasta kahden tunnin päästä.

 

"MIKSI NE OVAT JO TÄÄLLÄ!!!" Usopp kiljuu jo kauhusta. Heidän metsän sudet ovat todella nälkäisiä ja ne haistavat veren yhtä hyvin kuin valkohai. Veren haju houkuttelee niitä, koska se tietää helppoa riistaa. Zoro katsoo siteisiinsä ja näkee niistä, että haava on vuotaa verta ja kunnolla. "Minua ne tulivat syömään." Zoro sanoo niin hiljaa, ettei kukaan muu kuullut kuin vain Chopper. Pikkuinen lääkäri kääntyy katsomaan Zoroa ja näkee saman kuin Zoro. "Zoro! Sinun haavasi on avautunut! Olet menettänyt jo liikaa verta." Chopper huutaa ja kaikki kääntyy katsomaan Zoroa. "Zoro-bro! Haluatko minun kantavan sinua selässä takaisin kaupunkiin?" Franky kysyy, mutta Zoro ei vastaa Frankyn kysymykselle vaan tuijottaa tyhjää vyölenkkiä. Yubashiri ei ole hänellä.

 

"Missä on miekkani?" Zoro kysyy ja katsoo ystäviään. Kaikki on kääntynyt katsomaan Luffya ja Luffy raapii päätään miettien mihin pisti miekkamiehen miekan. "OH!" Luffy huudahtaa. Kääntyy ympäri ja katsoo kaatuneen puun rungon taakse, samalla penkoen. Näkyi vaan kuivien lehtien lentävän, kunnes Luffy huudahtaa. "Löytyi!" Luffy nostaa Yubashiri päänsä yläpuolelle voiton riemuissaan.

 

"OOOUUUUUUHHHH!!"

 

"Hyvä, että löysit sen ja anna se heti Zorolle. HETI PAIKALLA LUFFY!!" Nami komentaa Luffya, kun susien ulvonta kuuluu lähempää, kuin aikaisemmin. Luffy ojentaa miekan Zorolle joka ottaa sen vastaan. Sitoo sen paikalleen ja vetää sen huotrastaan. Nyt Zoro tunsi olonsa nyt turvalliseksi, vaikka häneltä nyt puuttui kaksi miekkaa. "Kapteeni-san mitä nyt tehdään?" Robin kysyy Luffylta. Luffy katsoo kaikkia ystäviään, kunnes katsoo Zoroa ja Zoro katsoo Luffya takaisin. He molemmat tietävät, että kaikki ei ole tottunut metsään ja ainoastaan Luffy, Sabo ja hän tiesivät, miten metsässä liikutaan. Jos he jäisivät, tähän niin sudet alkaisivat hyökätä heitä kohti ja voisivat viedä jonkun heistä ruuakseen. Ensimmäiseksi ne yrittäisivät saada Zoron, koska on pahiten loukkaantunut. Toiseksi menisi ehkä joko Usopp tai Chopper. He ovat heikoimmat heidän ryhmästä. Kolmanneksi Robin, Nami, Nojiko tai Brook voisivat loukkaantua vakavasti tai menettää osan itsestään.

 

"Me juoksemme takaisin kaupunkiin ja yritämme piilottaa Zoron joksikin aikaa, kunnes Tesoro unohtaa saada Zoroa omakseen." Luffy kertoo suunnitelmansa ja kaikki vastaavat yhtä aikaa. "Kyllä! Kapteeni!" Niin he alkavat juosta takaisin paluusuuntaansa mistä he tulivat.

 

<><><> 

 

He ovat juosseet jo hetken aikaa, mutta nyt vasta he kaikki tajuavat olevan liian syvällä metsän uumenissa, ettei he enää tiedä mistä he tulivatkaan alun perin. Zoro näki kaikkien muiden juoksevan hänen edessä. Hän on jäämässä jälkeen. Hengittäminen on raskasta, Zorolle ja hänen haavansa särkee myös kovasti.

 

"OOOUUUUUUUHHHHHHH!!!"

 

"KIIIAAAAHHH!!! NE OVAT JO KANNOILLAMME!!" Usopp kiljuu täyttä kurkkua. Chopper kiihdyttää juoksuaan samoin tekee myös Nami, Nojiko ja Brook. "Koittakaa kestää vielä hetken. Olemme kohta pois metsästä!" Sabo huutaa heidän edestä. Mutta silloin susi hyppäsi Zoron oikean puolen hänen eteensä. Zoro joutui kääntymään vasemmalle ja tiesi joutuvansa eroon muista.

 

"ZOROO!"

 

Zoro kuulee Luffyn huutavan häntä, joten hän huutaa takaisin. "EI HÄTÄÄ LUFFY! TULEN VÄHÄN PIDEMPÄÄ REITTIÄ TAKAISIN, JOTEN MENKÄÄ VAAN EDELTÄ!!" "TULE VARMASTI TAKAISIN LUOKSEMME! ZORO!!" Luffy huutaa vastauksensa Zorolle, joka on nyt jo liian kaukana huutaakseen takaisin Luffylle. Zoro juoksee yhä syvemmälle metsään ja sudet juoksevat hänen ympärillään. Välillä joku niistä yrittää onneaan saada näykkäistä Zoroa, mutta hän lyö niitä miekallaan ja ne perääntyvät aina kun Zoro saa osuman niistä. ' _Olen liian kaukana kaupungista ja alan väsyä._ ' Zoro ajattelee samalla kuin juoksee. Ilma alkaa viilentyä. Ihan kuin talvi olisi jo täällä, vaikka on vielä syyskuun puoliväli. Lehdet ovat vasta alkaneet muuttaa väriään.

 

Zoro liukastuu jäätyneeseen lehtiin ja kaatuu maahan naama edellä. Hän kierähtää äkkiä selälleen ja viiltää sutta, joka oli hyökätä hänen kimppuun. Zoro nousee ylös seisomaan vauhdilla ja jatkaa juoksemista. Kun Zoro vilkaisee olkansa yli, niin hän näkee susien jahtaavan häntä vielä. Mutta silloin Zoro tippuu pieneltä kallion kielekkeeltä alas. Suoraan syvään lumihankeen ja silloin myös Zoro päästää irti Yubashirista. Zoro nousee kontalleen ja yrittää etsiä Yubashiria hangesta.

 

"OOOUUUUUUUHHHHHHH!!!"

 

Zoro pysähtyy ja kääntyy katsomaan selkänsä taakse. Sudet seisovat rivissä ja katsoo Zoroa. Miekkamies kääntyy katsomaan susia kunnolla ja näkee, että ne aristelivat hyökätä häntä kohti. Hän näkee, että hän on viiltänyt neljää sutta pahasti. Kaksi niistä nilkuttaa takajalkaansa, toiset kahdella on etujalka ylhäällä. Muilla on pieniä naarmuja pitkin kehoa.

 

Zoro hengittää raskaasti ja tietää, ettei hän ehtisi löytää Yubashiria ajoissa, jotta voisi puolustautua noilta susilta. Susien johtaja ilmeisesti huomasi, että Zorolla ei ole miekkaa enää mukana. Zoro alkaa kulkea kauemmaksi susista. Sudet aloittavat uuden hyökkäyksen Zoroa kohti, mutta silloin kuuluu uudestaan hirviön karjunta.

 

"GRAAAAHHH!!"

 

Sudet juoksevat pakoon kuullessaan hirviön karjunnan ja saman idean saa myös Zoro. Hän juoksee koko ajan syvemmälle talvista metsää, kunnes näkee suuren kivimuurin ja rautaisen portin. Zoro juoksee portille ja avaa sen, kun hän portin sisäpuolella niin miekkamies sulkee portin. Miekkamies ottaa vielä kolme askelta pois päin portista ja katsoo metsään. Sudet näkyvät pieninä mustina olentoina metsän siimeksestä, mutta ne eivät tule yhtään lähemmäksi porttia. Kun Zoro katsoo porttia nyt pikkuisen tarkemmin, niin siinä näkyy kullan värisiä karvoja.

 

_'Hirviön karvoja. Olen ilmeisesti sen reviirillä. Siksi sudet eivät tule lähemmäksi, mutta olenko yhtään sen turvassa täällä kuin metsässä.'_

Zoro kääntyy ympäri ja näkee olevansa vanhan linnan puutarhassa. Linnan puutarha näyttää Zorosta jotenkin tutulta, mutta missä hän on nähnyt tämän puutarhan. Kauempaa näkyy itse linna ja sitä kohti. Mitä lähemmäksi hän kulkee sitä kohti, niin hänestä tuntuu kuin olisi joskus aikaisemmin käynyt siellä, mutta hän ei saa sitä mieleensä. Zoro pysähtyy linnan portaiden eteen ja katsoo linnaa. Se on todella suuri ja mahtavan näköinen. Gargoileja on paljon linnan katon reunassa ja patsaita linnan seinää vasten. Ne kaikki olivat joko demoneita esittäviä tai jonkin sortin hirviöitä.

 

Lumessa näkyi samat hirviön jäljet kuin metsässä. Eli hirviö asuu tässä linnassa, mutta aurinko on alkanut laskea ja Zoro ei löytäisi takaisin kylään yö aikaa. Sudet ihan varmasti odottivat hänen tulevan pois hirviön reviiriltä. Joten hänen on jäätävä tänne ainakin yhdeksi yöksi. Zoro nousee portaita ylös ja koputtaa linnan ovea. Hän odottaa hetken, mutta mitään ei kuulu sen aikana. Niin hän avaa oven ja astuu sisälle linnaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olen pahoillani, että kesti näin kauan kirjoittaa uusi luku. Tämän luvun kanssa oli todella monta ongelmaa, mutta ne on ratkaistu.

**Author's Note:**

> Hyvää joulua!


End file.
